Pilot and Feasibility Projects at our Institution help establish multidisciplinary collaborations between basic and translational scientists, and integrate well within the overall CF Center. The projects described in this component and associated illustrations reinforce central topics pursued by the P30, including CFTR cellular and structural biology, mechanisms underlying CF tissue pathogenesis, and novel therapeutic interventions for the disease. Pilots are intended to provide initial support for innovative directions and stimulate investigators from other areas to lend their expertise to research concerning CF. The P30 Pilot Program has allowed Center leadership to identify and fund promising early stage research. Functions/goals of this Component are identified by the following Specific Aims: Specific Aim 1 Provide research support that will enable eligible investigators to explore the feasibility of innovative concepts. Projects typically last 1-2 years each, are concordant with the overall objectives of the UAB P30, and are intended to result in further grant support from NIH or other funding agencies. Specific Aim 2. Provide an administrative framework for oversight and review of Pilot and Feasibility Studies. This includes recommendations regarding continuation (or termination) of Pilots to the P30 Internal Advisory Committee, solicitation and review of Pilot applications, record-keeping with regard to grant and manuscript productivity of Pilot PIs, subsequent career events of awardees, and all aspects of program management. During the current funding cycle, the Pilot and Feasibility Component has been successful as judged by the following criteria: 1) funds were well utilized and awards made to investigators meeting eligibility criteria; 2) projects were focused on P30 Center scientific priorities; and 3) Pilot and Feasibility studies were productive (e.g. in terms of publications, subsequent independent R01 or other peer-reviewed support, and/or attraction of new investigator into Center-related research).